Creating Dawn
by Lairis
Summary: We always assume that everything is out of reach, that everything is too far away. But what if they're not? What if they're always right beside us...all along. NaruHina Metaphorical


_-_

-

-

_**Creating Dawn**_

-

-

-

_Such a smile he had; so bright it could dispel any causes of fear settled in the gloomiest__ of hearts. His presence glowed loudly; infecting anybody far and near. Hers was shy. She was like the night; she hid away from the world. Only to touch the hope his presences radiated would be all she needed to feel. He was the day and she was the night, but how far away from her is he really?_

Her inky hair flowed down her back like her never ending darkness. Her darkness however did not infect her inhabitants; instead it granted them their ever yearned slumber. Her pale skin was the light that reflected her silvery orbs. The light her eyes furnished the roused in their sleepless nights; leading them home. She was calm, peaceful and exquisite in every way possible. Such wonder she granted the world in her wake. But she was not yet satisfied with herself. Night hid away from the world. Timid she refused to greet her residence or get too close to the light that infested the other side of the world. And yet she wanted only one touch…

_Of D__ay's light…_

Day was loud, bold and shone such a glow that no one could ignore. Night watched him from afar. Unable to bring herself into his light, she stayed at a distance. It was rare to see him sleep; she was used to him bouncing around aimlessly. He made her smile, made her yearn to be held in his arms; bathed in his light. He was so beautiful to her.

Others seemed to over look his light, his brightness was forever ignored. She always thought the people closest to him so very lucky; the seasons that shared in his rain of sunshine, _spring...summer…even winter._

She did not complain, nor did she spite them; simply envied them all.

She stood above him; close enough to watch him and yet unable to touch him. She remembered his eyes. Such beauty they held when they gazed at her. Orbs as blue as the surface of his sky, illuminating his tanned face.

But sometimes she thought he held great sadness in his sun kissed face. His eyes though were bright, she found yearning in it; yearning for attention, yearning for acknowledgment but most of all; for love. A tear slid down her face. Her pale skin marred by the water falling from her moon eyes, like the rains falling from heaven. She wanted his happiness more than anything.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. Immediately the moon reflected the blue sky and Night felt some-what awkward. Day stared up Night; she was always so quiet, so distant and yet so close at the same time. He always felt strange when she was around. He never really knew what it is. He liked it, and abruptly he felt as if he did not want her to ever leave.

_She's everything I'm not._

Maybe if he was spring or winter he would have shied away from the feelings he felt, however Day was _never _self conscious and _never_ hesitant.

_She's all alone as well…such comfort she is._

He stole her arm and pulled the darkly illuminated girl atop him. He ran his fingers through her midnight hair, sliding them downwards letting their light intertwine.

Their lips clashed and her black locks were suddenly lost in his glow. As their bodies joined so did their light, creating color neither thought even possible; Pinks, purples, orange; so much beauty lite around them.

As she touched his lips she smiled.

_How beautiful their love making was._

She had always thought they were so far away from one another.

_A picturesque display of color never imagined. _

But maybe...she was wrong.

_What word could possibly describe such love?_

So how close are the Day and Night?

_What happens when Day falls in love with Night?_

Are they always in polar distance?

_Impossible? No, nothing ever is._

No...Maybe he was always…

_They come to create…_

Right beside her.

…_Dawn._

**Author's Note: **_More sap? I think so! once again; I'm terribly sorry about the puke worthy content of this fan-fiction. Dammit! It's always so hard to write in an American site when your so used to spelling things differently...sigh..._

_Anyway thank you for reading my crappy story, I really appreciate it! Really! I do! Man...I just want to sleep...or eat whatever comes first_...

_But first of all...Disclaimer (for both this story and my last) All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the line "what does snow turn into when it __melts" belongs t**o **Natsuki takaya_

I thank everyone for their reviews.

** dreams-realities**: Really? Thank you for your kind comment!

** angelaurora7777**: Thank you a lot for the support, I suppose I probably wouldn't have written this other wise. I'm glade you liked it! although I'm sorry if this one isn't as good! Thank you again.

**Vampiress22**: I really liked your review! thank you for your kind feed back. I'm glade you like my writing style and that it wasn't too corny for you. I like the metaphor as well (duh, or else I wouldn't do it) Sorry I have a habit of pointing out the obvious! Haha.

** Jeimii-chan1989**: Haha, you got me. Well I suppose any fan of Fruit's basket would catch me out haha. I probably should have put a disclaimer on the last one.

**xfannyx**: I'm glade you liked it!

**writingtan**: Ki ora! I'm glade you liked it! Hey, I didn't even know there were other New Zealander's here! Indeed we are! Haha!

_Later days _

**-Lairis **


End file.
